


Where we Love it Never Gets Dark

by Poledancingdinos



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drunk Witchers (The Witcher), Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt Eskel (The Witcher), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Infertility, Jealous Eskel (The Witcher), Knotting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Purring Witchers (The Witcher), Scars, Scenting, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Vaginal Fingering, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Eskel finds the closest thing a witcher has to a soulmate but his mind isn't ready to follow his biology.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 so please be nice to me. If you feel so inclined, please leave me a comment, they make me smile.  
> Geralt and Jaskier are in a mated relationship in the background of the main story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier arrives in the village where he is meant to meet with Geralt but instead finds another witcher and an unexpected woman from his past.

Jaskier walked into the crowded inn tavern, craving a large mug of ale and a warm meal. He’d been travelling for the better part of the last fortnight to reunite with Geralt before continuing with him on the path. He’d spent a month in Oxenfurt and had insisted that Geralt continue on the Path unless he absolutely wanted to stay. The Witcher quickly became restless waiting for Jaskier to finish attending to his duties at the academy and the bard was aware of that fact. Still, spending six weeks away from his mate left him longing.

A shrill cry coming from behind the bar pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Julian!”

Before he had time to realize who was calling for him, by his given name no less, someone crashed into his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Arms were wrapped tightly around his body and a nose was pressed firmly at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The scents of bergamot and sage mixed with a high dose of happiness and relief wafted off the thick, black hair that tickled his nose. Jaskier found himself melting into the embrace and nuzzling the woman’s scent gland in return.

That scent… That scent that he hadn’t smelled since he was 18 years of age. That scent that he thought he would never come across again. Realizing that her previous cry had attracted the eyes of many tavern patrons and, not wanting their reunion to be such a public event, Jaskier grabbed the woman’s hand and dragged her outside.

From a dark corner of the bar, bright amber eyes watched the pair’s interaction. Even the finely enhanced Witcher hearing couldn't pick up any words that may have been exchanged over the rowdy drunkards but the scent coming off the bard was unmistakable to him. He smelled the surprised confusion which melted into relief and delight as the bard scented the woman before him in a rather intimate manner. Obviously Jaskier had been spooked at the thought of being seen because he forcefully dragged the barmaid out the front door.

If a Witcher brooding in a dark corner wasn't scary enough, the waves of furious alpha scent that emanated from his massive form would have left even the most courageous of drunks quaking in their boots. The Witcher knew the bard's reputation at court and knew he was very proficient at finding a companion to share his bed, but he'd thought that behaviour was a thing of the past after the bond. Leaving coins on the table to pay for his meal, the Witcher followed the bard, and who he could only imagine was a mistress, out into the cold evening air.

The soft breeze made it easy for the Witcher to pick up the bard's familiar scent, following it behind the inn to what seemed like a back entrance into the tavern kitchen. Remaining hidden in the shadows, far enough away for the bard not to be aware of his presence, the Witcher watched as the barmaid began to cry, shoulder shaking as she sobbed. Visibly, something Jaskier had said had deeply upset her. The bard didn't look any less confused than he had minutes before when she first made her presence known. The bard's whispered words reached the Witcher's ears as if he had been speaking directly to him.

"I'll get a room and we can talk about this with a bit more privacy. Give me a bit of time to get myself settled then come join me, please."  
The black-haired woman nodded, then took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm herself down before heading inside. The bard leant down to scent her once more, relieving some of the tension in her shoulders, then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before parting ways.

At this point, the Witcher was seething. He tried to remain calm and think of a different explanation for the scene that had played out before him, but he struggled to think clearly. Every fiber of his being wanted to refuse to believe that the bard would be capable of betraying his mate, of betraying their bond but all rational thought had left his body.  
The sooner he got the lark to provide an explanation, the sooner he could be proven wrong, or so he hoped. He stormed back into the inn, tracking the scent of sandalwood and dandelions up to a room at the end of the hall. Upon hearing the bard shuffling his belongings in the room, the Witcher chose to forgo knocking and simply tried the door. The bard, far too trusting and having terrible self-preservation skills, had not utilized the lock.

The sound of creaking hinges startled Jaskier causing him to drop his pack on the ground spilling its contents on the floor.

“Eskel, you scared me! What brings you to this lovely town?” the bard actually sounded excited to see him. He leaned in as if to give the larger alpha a hug but was stopped in his tracks by a low growl. The bard took a step back, having enough instinct to not approach an angry Witcher, no matter their designation.

“Who is she?” the man barked, unknowingly using his alpha-voice.

“Who is who?” Jaskier dramatically elongated the first word of his question.

“The woman downstairs who was rubbing herself all over you as you scented her,” he grumbled, gesturing to the bard, face twisted with anger.

Jaskier’s eyes went wide, understanding what the Witcher was implying but before he had a chance to explain himself, the woman in question appeared in the doorway, clapping her hands excitedly at the sight of the Witcher.

“Oh, Julian, is this your m-” she was unable to finish her question, the smile dropping from her face. Her pupils were blown wide after getting a whiff of Eskel’s alpha musk, a musk which now scented heavily of rut pheromones.

The Witcher turned around, once again letting out a low, predatory growl. Eskel all but pounced on the defenseless woman, pulling her flush to his chest, and burying his face in her neck. He hadn’t been able to determine which scent belonged to the woman amongst the stench of sweat and watered down ale in the tavern but now, he could clearly identify hints of bergamot and sage, mixing with the sweet scent of an omega in heat.

The raven-haired woman pulled Eskel into the hall without saying a word. Eskel followed dutifully behind without question or complaint. She reached a room and unlocked it, shoving the wolf in and barricading the door as best she could with what little furniture was accessible. Satisfied that with her work, she fixed her gaze on the large alpha in the middle of the room.

Moonlight drifted in through the small window allowing her to admire the man's features for the first time. He was about half a head taller than her and broad shouldered. His chin-length brown hair was slicked back, away from his face, giving a full view of the web of scars that marred the right side of his face. His unnaturally amber eyes shone in the soft light captivating the woman's thoughts. Had she been in a more lucid state, she might have joked to herself about how, save for the glow, her eyes were a similar shade of golden honey, but, at that moment, the only thought she had was that she desperately wanted his knot.

The Witcher closed his eyes and shamelessly sniffed the air. She had no doubt that he could smell the heat pheromones spewing from her pores and the slick which was accumulating between the folds of her core.

"Omega, " his voice came out a low rumble. He didn't move from his place at the center of the room despite how obviously he hungered for the omega.

"Y-yes, Alpha?"

"Do you want this?"

The fog in her mind was quickly worsening, making it increasingly difficult to form coherent thoughts. Even Eskel, with his stronger than average Witcher self-control, could feel the fog of the rut overtaking his senses. He was vaguely aware that he was supposed to be angry at the omega, but he couldn’t remember what his reasons were. A rut had never come on so strongly or out of his regular cycle, but he couldn’t process that information at that moment. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to devour the omega.

"W-what?"

"Do you want me,” he paused, searching for the right words to continue. “Do you want me to take you to bed and share your heat?”

She made her way closer, pressing both hands to the Witcher’s chest and rubbing up and down.  
“Would you really refuse me?” Her words came out with more of a whine than she had intended, prompting the alpha to brush his knuckles over her cheek and cup the nape of her neck.

“Refuse you, no. I would, however, lock myself in my own room and wait out my rut if you said you didn’t want me here.” He leaned his head down as he spoke, stopping right before their lips actually touched.

“I would very much like it if you stayed.”

With that, their lips collided, and any remnants of their lucidity were washed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and his mystery omega get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all porn. If you aren't interested, skip to the next chapter it shouldn't change your understanding of the story.  
> Mildly dubious consent from heat/rut hormones  
> Fingering  
> Vaginal sex and knotting

When the pair finally pulled away from their heated kiss, they were both panting and left wanting more.

"You are horribly overdressed, Alpha."

"Would you like to undress me?"

She swallowed and nodded faintly.

"Alright, then. Don't move."

The omega whined but did as she was ordered.

Eskel set his swords down in the corner of the room furthest from the door. He vaguely felt like he was forgetting something else, but he couldn't remember what more he was meant to have with him. He removed the dagger from his belt and stowed it in his right boot before setting those aside as well.

When he returned to the omega, she was fidgeting and pulling at her clothes. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and temples and her cheeks were flushed. 

"Are your clothes hurting your skin, Omega?"

She bowed her head and simply nodded in response. Eskel quickly went to work freeing her from the confines of her dress and leaving her bare before him. She heaved a sigh of relief as the cool air hit her skin causing goosebumps to travel across it. He cupped her chin, tilting her head up and brushing his thumb on the apple of her cheek. 

"Alright, you can undress me now."

She locked her eyes with his, gently guiding him backwards towards the bed, being careful not to offend her alpha by giving him orders. Eskel sat at the edge of the bed, spreading his legs so she could stand between them. She began undressing him from the waist up, every new layer being removed feeling like a weight being removed from his chest. Eskel's body was pliant in her hands, easily allowing her to move him as needed.

Once his chest was exposed, she knelt down kissing a path from his jaw, to his neck then down his chest and stomach. Each kiss felt like a pleasurable spark across Eskel's skin. She was treating him with a level of tenderness he had never known was possible, so accustomed to quick and direct encounters with women from brothels.

The air was filled with the sweet scent of heat, slick and lust. He didn't know when exactly he'd grown hard in his breeches, but he did notice that they were now painfully tight.

"Finish your task, Omega."

Eskel didn't miss how her heartbeat and breath grew quicker as she moved to obey his command. He raised his hips, allowing her to pull the fabric from beneath him, the tips of her fingers grazing his buttocks as she did. Her fingers continued to glide down his thighs and calves, lips following closely behind to give the witcher's lower body the same attention she had his torso.

The black-haired woman whined; her ministration interrupted by pain twisting in her gut. The alpha pheromones which were, up to that point, calming the fiery need within her were no longer enough to push away the hurt.

Eskel rose to his feet, guiding the omega onto the bed. He positioned her on her knees in the spot he had occupied seconds before at the edge of the mattress. He snaked an arm around to the small of her back, holding her upright then gently began to glide his fingers between her soaked folds. Her thighs already shone with slick. She braced herself with both hands on his shoulders, legs trembling from the first tendrils of pleasure.

No longer being able to control himself, Eskel bent down to place a passionate kiss to the omega's lips, swallowing her moans as he pushed a finger into her tight core. He continued thrusting and stretching her until he felt ready to add a second finger, then a third. Finally, he pushed his thumb to her clit circling it gently until he felt her muscles spasming around his fingers.

She broke the kiss throwing her head back as pleasure rolled through her body quieting the flames in her lower stomach but not erasing them. Eskel hugged her to his chest, nuzzling and scenting her neck as her breathing evened out. Once he was sure she was strong enough to hold herself, he released her waist and took a step back.

"Present for me, Omega."

There was no alpha voice behind his command, she could choose to refuse it, but the firmness of his voice had the desired effect. The omega's breathing hitched once again. She promptly settled herself on all-fours in the middle of the bed, lowering her chest to the mattress and raising her hips as high as she could get them.

"P-please, Alpha. I need you. I-I need your knot. Please."

Her honey-gold eyes were staring into his soul, pleading with him to give her relief. Until that moment, Eskel's witcher self-control had kept him from fully bowing to his instincts, but the sight of the omega presenting for him, only him, and begging with him to knot her shattered the last shreds of his restraint.

Seconds later, Eskel was positioned behind the omega with both hands on her hips and his cock burrowing into her tight core. Confident that he had properly prepared her, he wasted no time in quickening his deep thrusts, finally gaining relief from the fire raging under his own skin. Her silky folds felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

With every moan and gasp coming from the omega, Eskel felt himself propelled faster and faster towards his release. The knot at the base of his cock was beginning to swell and throb.

"'Mega, have you ever taken a knot?"

"Your knot, alpha. I want your knot," she whimpered, ignoring his question.

" **Omega, have you ever taken a knot?** " he allowed himself to use his voice as he repeated his question, needing a clear answer.

"N-no" she breathed out, turning her head back to look into his eyes as she confessed. 

"Fuck."

Eskel slid one hand to rest on the nape of her neck. He continued his thrusting, feeling the growing knot threatening to breach her walls. He held back until he absolutely couldn't hold himself any longer before pushing past the barrier of muscles and finding his release with a loud grunt. He scruffed the woman's neck, keeping her chest firmly against the bed as she squirmed when she felt the knot's intrusion in her core. The pain was quickly overshadowed by the waves of pleasure barreling through her body as it finally got what it craved so desperately.

They remained unmoving as they both caught their breath. Eskel's forehead rested on her shoulder next to his hand which still held her down. His other hand gently stroked the side of her stomach and ribs in, what he hoped was, a reassuring manner.

"'Mega, I'm going to release your neck, I need you to stay still otherwise you might pull on the knot and hurt yourself. Do you understand?"

She hummed her response, eyes closed, head resting on her folded arms.

"Words 'Mega," he demanded.

"Won't move, Alpha."

Eskel repositioned himself as carefully as possible passing his left leg over the omega's then passing his right arm below her hips to keep them firmly against his. Finally, he carefully released her neck and lowered them down until they were laying on their left side, spooning.

"Sleep 'Mega," he mumbled, nuzzling into her thick black hair. Before long, he was lulled to sleep by the woman's deep even breathing and the heavenly scent of bergamot and sage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt arrives in town to find a frantic bard and his brother in rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to warn for other than a horny bard

Geralt arrived at The Huntsman inn and tavern a day later than he had planned. He wasn't late per say. He'd simply meant to arrive the day before his meeting with Jaskier in order to properly bathe and clean the horse smell off of his skin and clothing. However, an unplanned wyvern contract was offering more coin than he was willing to pass up.

After handing Roach over to a young stableboy and paying him to give extra attention to his mare, the witcher made his way into the tavern. It was mid-day meaning a few people were sitting for their meal but, for the most part, the place was relatively empty. Geralt breathed deeply, evaluating whether Jaskier had arrived before him. Doing so led Geralt to two conclusions. The first, was that the bard was indeed somewhere in the tavern dining room. The second being that someone who smelled an awful lot like his brother was having a rut upstairs.

"Oh, thank gods! Geralt! You're finally here," the bard exclaimed, moving to pull his mate up to his room leaving Geralt no place for debate. 

The scent of rutting alpha and omega in heat permeated the top floor. He was sure the innkeeper would be furious at the pair which was undoubtedly driving away some of the inn’s potential customers. Geralt didn't speak a word until the door to Jaskier's room was shut behind him.

Upon further inspection, Jaskier looked disheveled and frantic. His doublet was open, chemise only partially tucked into his pants. He had dark circles under his eyes and his voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Am I late? Did I get the date wrong?" the witcher questioned as he dropped his saddlebags and swords in a corner, worried that maybe his tardiness had caused the bard's upset state.

Jaskier cupped his mate’s cheeks and laid a chaste kiss to his lips. "No, my dear wolf, you are not late. I am just rather confused as to why I wasn't warned Eskel would be here, and during his rut no less."

The witcher frowned, confirming that the alpha he smelled was, in fact, his fellow wolf.

"I didn't know Eskel was going to be here, nor that he would be in rut. He normally gets his in spring shortly after getting back on the Path."

It was Jaskier's turn to frown, looking off into the distance over Geralt’s shoulder, obviously lost in deep thought.

"When did it start, Jaskier? Has he paid someone to share his rut?" Geralt's omega instincts took over, worrying about Eskel's health and comfort. There was an omega with him, that was obvious by the smell, but who were they? Had he been eating or drinking?

"It started the night before last right after sundown. He didn't have to pay anyone, Geralt, that's what I'm worried about." Jaskier looked back into Geralt’s bright amber eyes, a serious look on his face. "Do you remember the girl I told you about? The one I knew in Lettenhove before I left on my journey to become a bard. Rebekah?"

"Aye, the one killed in the forest."

"Well apparently she's alive and I mean _really_ alive. That is who is with him. I- I think they triggered each other's cycles."

"What do you mean? Like soulmates? Jaskier, witchers don't get soulmates. It's absurd enough that you agreed to bond with me, I can't possibly entertain the idea of Eskel and Rebekah being destined for each other."

Jaskier's face fell at the witcher's harsh words. 

"And what of us? Do you not think of me as your one true mate?"

"Fuck. Jask," the witcher moved to nuzzle the bard's neck. "I would not have bound myself to you had I had any reservations about you being the only person I wanted to be with." He lifted his head again to stare into Jaskier's cornflower blue eyes. "But even you and I didn't trigger the other's cycles."

Jaskier looked away pensively.

"What if destiny had reason to intervene? After all, I could tell from the moment I saw you that I wanted to spend my life by your side on the Path."

Geralt frowned, attempting to decipher what the lark was implying.

"Jaskier? What happened before the rut triggered?"

"Well… that's a funny story actually. You see, Eskel may have, possibly, sort of… thought that Rebekah and I were… involved."

"Jaskier," Geralt's tone was demanding.

Jaskier began pacing across the small room while gesturing a bit more frantically than he habitually did. 

"He saw us scenting each other when she first came up to me and I was so relieved to know she was alive that it may have looked more thorough than a simple greeting to a long time friend."

"So, he thinks that he is spending his rut with the woman you are having an affair with. Eskel, the only remaining alpha of the School of Wolf, thinks he is spending his rut with the woman who played a role in harming the School of Wolf’s only remaining omega's bond to his mate."

"Yes?"

"Dammit, Jaskier!" It was Geralt's turn to pace. "We will be lucky if he doesn't go feral and kill her as a means of defending my honor! Why have you left her in there with him?"

"I tried to go in, but she's done a very thorough job of barricading the door." Jaskier dramatically fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "It's probably a habit she developed to keep unwanted alphas away when she had heats somewhere she felt unsafe."

"How many days has it been?"

"It started shortly after sunset the day before yesterday. I've gone to get his pack from the stables and paid for them to continue to care of Scorpion until the end of the week."

"Well, let's just hope things don't take a turn for the worst in the next few days. For now, it sounds like Eskel’s forgotten about us completely."

Jaskier sat up, leaning on his elbow with a coy smile. 

"Wait, can you hear them?" 

Geralt grunted, sitting on the bed next to Jaskier then grumbled something that resembled “I’m surprised you can’t.”

The tension melted out of his shoulders as Jaskier giggled nervously. 

"I've spent the last two nights trying to appease the innkeeper to keep them from being thrown out. I performed almost twice the number of songs that I normally would in the evenings to keep the tavern crowded. I've concluded the sex smell isn't as perceptible to a human nose with enough ale in the air. It’s good to know for _our_ next tryst."

"You're incorrigible,” Geralt laughed, leaning in for a kiss much more heated than the previous one.

“I’ll go ask for a bath. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable and I’ll come wash your hair with a new jasmine soap I found?”

“I’d rather you made me dirty before we took a bath.”

“Ah, don’t worry, my dear witcher, all in good time.” He nuzzled the larger man's neck and whispered in the witcher’s ear. “The jasmine in this soap is supposed to be an aphrodisiac.”

The witcher's face softened into a small smile the way it only ever did when dealing with Jaskier's foolishness. "Alright, Lark. Do with me as you please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel comes out of his fog, looking to Jaskier for answers.

Eskel was the first to emerge from the locked room on the fifth morning. He marched down the steps, heading straight for Jaskier who was seated alone eating breakfast. 

"What the fuck is going on, bard?” he growled through clenched teeth.

Jaskier did not answer nor lift his head, he simply pushed a steaming plate of food towards the other alpha. Eskel considered throwing it in Jaskier's face but the loud rumble in his stomach kept him from wasting what looked like a very lavish meal. 

"Eskel," a deep voice called from behind him.

He turned to face his brother, who was holding two more plates of food. Geralt tilted his head, indicating for Eskel to sit. He blinked once in surprise before obeying the witcher’s silent request.

"Is someone going to explain to me what happened?" he demanded as he began eating.

Geralt sat beside him with his own plate.

"Jaskier says you've met Rebekah."

"Who's Rebekah?" he asked Geralt as he shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth. He chewed quickly then turned to Jaskier. "Is that the whore I saw you with last night?" 

Jaskier’s head jerked up, staring at the witcher, not knowing how to process the question. Eskel confused his perplexed expression for guilt, snarling at the bard.

"What's the fucking point of a mating bond if you still fuck any old girl that throws herself at you?"

Geralt put his hand on Eskel’s shoulder, with a serious expression.

"Eskel, what is the last thing you remember before waking this morning?"

He hadn’t known what to expect from their explanation, but he definitely had not expected that question.

"I walked into Jaskier's room last night after seeing him scenting the barmaid."

Geralt and Jaskier exchanged worried looks. 

"What do you remember about this morning?" Jaskier prompted. 

"I woke up naked in some woman's bed. My pack was nowhere to be found and every piece of furniture the room had was stacked in front of the door."

"Your packs are with us, that's unimportant. Did you see her face?"

Eskel turned back to Geralt. The constant twisting motion was beginning to make him light-headed. When had he last eaten? 

"No, she was wrapped in blankets and furs, facing away from me. I didn't wake her as I left."

Jaskier excused himself, abandoning his meal and running up the stairs. 

"Eskel, the woman you saw Jaskier with is an old friend of his. She is also the same person you woke with because you've spent the last five days fucking her through your rut."

"What? No, I couldn't have had a rut and if I had I wouldn't have gone to her," he snarled.

"Eskel, think. The woman you woke with, what did she look like?" 

"I don't know, I didn't see her face, just her black hair."

"You spent five days fucking her and you can't tell me more than her hair color?"

"I don't remember going to bed with her or having a rut. The last thing I remember is being in Jaskier's room," he repeated defensively.

Geralt looked worried.

"Is this normal for you? Blacking out for your entire rut? You've never mentioned it before." 

"No, it isn't normal."

The conversation was interrupted by Rebekah and Jaskier coming down the stairs, her scent immediately alerting Eskel to their presence. He’d ignored it out of blind anger while he’d gotten dressed to leave the room, but the sweet scent of latent heat, bergamot and sage was unmistakable and surprisingly intoxicating. Looking at her then, with an unbiased opinion, he realized how attractive she was albeit, obviously sleep-deprived and disheveled. She was very young, younger than Jaskier even, but that was not her most shocking feature. Her eyes were captivating. They were honey-gold, similar to his and Geralt’s minus the artificial yellow glow. 

Jaskier invited her to sit next to him and put his hand on her back, having a visibly calming influence. His next words however, had the opposite effect.

"I think the two of you are true mates,” Jaskier blurted out.

Rebekah looked up from her plate, confusion clear on her face as she looked to the man Jaskier was gesturing to. Eskel stared at him in disbelief, understanding the gravity of what he was implying while Rebekah simply started laughing. 

"What are you going on about Julian? You can't even properly introduce me to your companions before trying to set me up with one of them?" 

Evidently, Rebekah had no more recollection of the last few days than Eskel did.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? This is Geralt of Rivia, the famous White Wolf and my mate. Next to him is Eskel, his fellow witcher and for all intents and purposes, his brother."

Rebekah suddenly shied away as Jaskier introduced him, tilting her hair down so her hair would fall in front of her face. Apparently Jaskier had named him when informing her of their activities in the last week.

"This is Rebekah. We were neighbours growing up. She is from a high-ranking family in Lettenhove and, for all intents and purposes, my sister. Although, briefly, she was my betrothed. When I presented, at 13 years old, our parents made a marriage contract. If she presented as a beta or an omega, we were to be married. Since I am five years her elder, I had time to attend classes at Oxenfurt where I realized just how much I was dreading the noble life. So, I did the only logical thing I could think of. I ran away and became a travelling bard."

Eskel leaned back, gawking at the pair. The bard's scent was free of anything that might indicate a lie. He turned to see Geralt nodding faintly, confirming the truth of the statement.

"Why have we never heard of her? That doesn't sound like something you would hide from us. On the contrary, you always boast about your noble blood."

Jaskier bowed his head, hugging his arms around himself as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Geralt spoke up in his place. 

"We thought she'd died. Jaskier felt guilty, like it was somehow his fault, so we never mentioned it."

"How could you have thought she was dead?" 

"When we returned to Lettenhove together, Jaskier asked around about her, but everyone had the same response. They said she'd been killed tragically a few weeks after Jaskier had left. She'd been taken by some sort of creature. Her father had chased them out into the forest but arrived too late, only finding her body. When he returned with help, she’d disappeared, leaving nothing but blood in her place."

Jaskier was near tears when he finally turned towards Rebekah who was visibly distressed hearing the story recounted by the witcher.

"Geralt said that everyone we spoke to was honest. That they hadn't lied about the attack, not even your mother. Why don't they know you're alive? _How_ are you alive?"

Rebekah's quickening heartbeat didn't go unnoticed by the witchers. She looked away from Jaskier, answering him with a tone barely louder than a whisper. 

"An elven healer found me. I had presented the same week of the attack and I knew my father would try to marry me off to someone new if I returned home so I chose to stay with the healer. I traveled with her until I turned 19 last year then did like you, Julian, and went out on my own."

"Please call me Jaskier. I hear you say "Julian" and I automatically picture my father calling me a disappointment."

The corner of Rebekah’s mouth turned up in a small smile.

“Alright, _Jaskier_ , why do you think Eskel and I are ‘true mates’?”

“Because you went into heat as soon as you laid eyes on him and he got a rut as soon as he smelled you.”

“You mentioned something to that effect earlier, but I’m on suppressants. How could I have been in heat?”

“I don’t know but the two of you just spent five days going at it like rabbits and neither of you seem to remember it so I think it’s worth figuring out why.”

Rebekah’s eye suddenly went wide before shutting tightly as she put her head on her hands.

“Fuck, I’m going to have to see a healer to get a potion.”

“No need,” Eskel grumbled. “Witcher’s are sterile.”

“Oh.”

"Where are you spending the winter, Rebekah?"

She looked at Geralt frowning at his question.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"You should come to the witcher's keep. I'm sure you and Jaskier have a lot of catching up to do and it would be much safer for a young unmated omega than any town you could find."

She looked at each man in turn, judging their reaction to the proposal.

“Maybe you could travel with us until then and see how you feel about being locked up with us all winter?” Jaskier proposed, not quite managing to hide the hopefulness in his voice. 

“Eskel and I can’t travel together, we wouldn’t make enough coin to purchase the winter provisions.”

“Well, I’m not going to tag along with a mated couple. I’m already mortified that you probably heard us in bed for the last few days, I'm not going to be a witness to your shenanigans as well.”

“I suppose you could travel with me. That is, if having you at the Kaer Morhen would make Jaskier happy?”

Even Geralt stared at him in disbelief as he shifted in his seat.

“Eskel, are you sure? You seemed pretty cross with her just a few moments ago. I would understand if you were hesitant to accept my explanation as to who Rebekah is to me.”

"I believe you, bard," he dismissed, turning to Rebekah. “You said you’ve travelled before?”

“I have.”

“Do you have a horse?”

“I do.”

Eskel nodded once and returned his attention to the food in front of him.

“Then we leave at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Rebekah run into issues on the Path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical violence/injury/blood  
> Attempted rape  
> 

Eskel and Rebekah had two months of travelling together before arriving at Kaer Morhen for the winter and the first month had passed by extraordinarily uneventfully. They would ride mostly in comfortable silence from town to town for Eskel's contracts. Sometimes Rebekah would ask about previous contracts or about what life was like at the keep in the winter months. They would share rooms which they often got in exchange for Rebekah's services at the inn. Eskel was surprised how many innkeepers gladly exchanged a room for a day of rest where Rebekah would cook, clean, or even serve the patrons of the inn's dining room.

When they camped on the road she never complained, helping set up the camp and often cooking surprisingly elaborate meals. Eskel assumed that she'd been taught to cook from a young age being a girl of noble blood. Especially as her parents expected her to marry an alpha from the age of 8. However, Eskel hadn't been able to learn much about her previous life other than his assumptions. Often the only details she gave were about stories of her and Jaskier's childhood mischief.

Rebekah was very well adapted to the life on the Path, already owning long, warm clothes to protect her from the cool autumn nights. Eskel found himself enjoying her companionship, something which left him with mixed feelings.

He thought back to what Jaskier had suggested about he and she being true mates. He felt an undeniable attraction to her, but his mind constantly reminded him that the Path of a witcher was one to be walked alone. Even Geralt and Jaskier didn't spend all their time together. What's more, Jaskier had his own career to keep him occupied and provide him with the coin he needed to survive on his own. He didn’t know what Rebekah’s aspirations were in life.

Eskel also had doubts about whether the attraction was mutual. When they'd shared beds, Rebekah had always lain as far away from him as possible. Eskel couldn’t help but be concerned that his scar terrified or disgusted her. He'd never actually smelled either emotion in her scent before but, in his experience, those were the two primary reactions human women had to the sight of him.

She'd never undressed or bathed in front of him either, although she didn't mind if he did so. Eskel assumed that she felt timid despite the fact that they'd undoubtedly seen each other in more compromising positions during her heat.

Eskel glanced back at the omega riding behind him as she always did. She was looking off into the forest seemingly lost in thought. They were somewhere in the south of Lyria, working their way back up to Kaedwen in preparation for the trek up the mountain to Kaer Morhen.

Earlier in the day, they had passed through a village which had advertised a contract for an unknown creature. The village people had seemed very displeased having a witcher amongst them and they hadn't hesitated to voice their opinion in both their words and their actions.

Eskel had decided it would be best to camp in the forest rather than earn the wrath of the villagers. The creature they had described didn't attack much in the village anyway. It seemed it targeted merchants and other travelers on the main northern road. Based on the description of the bodies found by the villagers, Eskel thought he would be hunting a lesser vampire.

"This is good. It's far enough away that the village shouldn't bother us but not deep enough in the forest to put you at risk during my hunt."

She dismounted without a word, tying her mare to a nearby tree. Eskel always watched her as she took care of her horse with rehearsed precision. The level of care she gave her horse mirrored that of Geralt's care for Roach. What had always intrigued him was the fact that the black mare looked like a purebred horse. It was the kind of animal he doubted she could have afforded on her own.

"Where did you get your mare?"

She looked over her shoulder as she was removing the tack. She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I stole Dahlia from my family's stables. She was mine as my father had never cared for her. He preferred stallions and thought that her color wasn’t “noble enough”, whatever that means. I was afraid he'd get rid of her the same way he'd meant to do with me so, before I set out to travel with the healer that saved me, I snuck into the stables and took her with me."

She turned back to her mare and began to brush her down, ending the conversation. Eskel took care of Scorpion quickly before heading into the woods to set up a few snares.

"There is a small creek about a minute walk in that direction. I set up three snares: there, there and there. I'll try to be back by nightfall. I'd rather not hunt a vampire in the dark."

Eskel finished gathering all the potions he needed for his hunt then strapped both his swords over his back. He took one last look at Rebekah who simply nodded her understanding.

Nightfall came and went but Eskel still had not returned to camp. Rebekah had been able to wash herself and her clothes in the creek, she'd butchered the rabbit that was caught in the snare and had made a fragrant stew with a few vegetables she'd bought on their way through the town. She was worried. Eskel had never been late before.

By her estimates, it was about an hour after nightfall when she heard something rustling in the trees. She stood placing the fire between herself and the direction of the noise. Eskel had left the camp in the direction away from the town. The sounds, however, were coming from the main road.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt the blood rush through her veins. There was no point in hiding, the fire was already giving her position away.

"Show yourself," she barked as menacingly as she could manage.

"See, I told ya she was with 'im." The owner of the voice appeared from the trees followed by two more men right behind him.

The men looked to be in their late 20's. The one who spoke has a thick beard which partially hid the snarl on his face. She recognized him as the alderman' s son. He had been the one to give Eskel the contract while his father was away on business.

"Now what is a pretty little omega like yourself doin' with a witcher? Don’t you know those things can't give ya pups? Their pricks are useless, ya need yourself a real alpha."

As the man spoke, his two beta companions circled the fire grabbing each of her arms. Had it been daylight, she would have run away the second she heard sound coming from the road, but in the darkness of the night, she risked tripping and injuring herself, making her unable to fight them off.

She knew she couldn't possibly fight off the three of them at once, she would waste too much energy and risk being incapacitated. She'd have to be smart about defending herself. She didn't struggle against their hold on her arms, simply stared at the bearded man.

The alderman's son seemed to take her lack of resistance as acceptance and ordered the others to put her down on the bedroll. She laid on her back, arms pinned to the ground until the alpha kneeled between her legs. He put a hand around her throat then waved off the betas. They retreated to the woods presumably letting the alpha get his fill before taking their turn with his seconds.

When she could no longer hear their footsteps, she sprung into action. She lifted her knee to her chest and set her right heel on the soft flesh above the man's hip bone. She reached into her boot for the dagger pulling out a dagger, slashing the man across the cheek and kicked him away with all her strength.

Caught completely by surprise, the alpha flew back, landing with a loud grunt. He shouted a curse, quickly scrambling to get his feet under him.

Rebekah was quicker, kicking his face before he could get up from a kneeling position. She succeeded in breaking the skin above his eyebrow, the wound immediately beginning to trickle a steady stream of blood in his eye, partially blinding him. She brought the back of her hand down, the pommel of the dagger colliding violently with the man's temple. 

By the time she heard the two betas return, it was too late for her to brace herself. The smallest of the two pounced on her right arm, attempting to relieve her of her dagger while the other grabbed her waist from behind and lifted her in the air. She tossed the dagger as far away from them as she could and, as she expected, the first man released her arm, chasing after the blade.

The bleeding man lunged awkwardly towards Rebekah where she was immobilized in the beta's grasp. She kicked both legs forward, pushing away the alpha and causing the man behind her to lose his balance and fall back. The impact broke the hold he had on her waist and left them both coughing and winded.

She elbowed the man in the nose and attempted to crawl away but before she could get up again, a foot struck with her ribs sending her tumbling onto her back in another coughing fit. The beta holding the knife straddled her waist, keeping her down with the full weight of his body. When the edge of the blade met the side of her throat, she ceased all movement.

"Not so tough now are ya, ya little whore,” the alpha snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Rebekah deal with the aftermath of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-typical violence and angst.  
> 

She could hear the two wounded men groaning as they stumbled to their feet, but she didn’t dare look away from the blues eyes above her. She wanted him to see every shred of pain he would be causing her. He was angry that his friends were hurt, that was obvious by his scowl and how he was panting heavily, but she could also tell by the pressure of the blade on her throat that he was hesitant in his actions. Some part of him knew what they had tried to do was wrong and that was the voice she wanted to encourage.

"Cunt's gonna learn ‘er place tonight," the bearded man growled. "Fuckin’ omega wench will spread ‘er legs for a witcher but not a real alpha? Let's see how she feels aft-"

The alpha didn't finish his threat as he watched the crouched beta fly off Rebekah, smashing into the trees with brutal force.

He turned his head in the direction from which the gust of air had come. Eskel was standing with his steel sword in one hand and the other extended in front of him in the sign of Aard. At his feet was the head of the beast he'd set off to hunt hours before.

Eskel's face was twisted in a menacing scowl, made all the more terrifying by the blackened web of veins around his fully dilated pupils and, of course, the permanent snarl that pulled at his lips near the edge of his facial scar. The scent of furious alpha was so strong the second beta cowered, exposing his throat as he stepped away from Rebekah. The alderman’s son, however, seemed determined to pick a fight. He picked up the dagger which had fallen to the ground and lunged at Eskel who quickly disarmed the wounded man, easily tossing him down with his sword at his throat.

“Eskel, don’t kill them,” Rebekah pleaded from her spot by the fire.

Eskel looked at her in disbelief.

“You can’t seriously expect me to spare their lives.”

“The village is already looking for any excuse to cause you harm. I won’t be the reason they further tarnish your reputation.”

Eskel’s heart warmed at her caring words. Every alpha instinct in his body wanted to obey his omega but they also wanted to protect and avenge her. Then again, she wasn’t his omega at all. He took a deep breath before looking up at the betas.

“If you value your shitty lives, you will pay me what I'm owed, leave this camp immediately and never again threaten a witcher or their companion," he barked.

When both betas nodded adamantly, Eskel released his hold on the alderman’s son. Once the betas helped him back on his feet, the bearded man reached into his pocket, pulled out a pouch of coin and dropped it on the ground. Finally, they stumbled back out of the woods the way they had come. 

Eskel kept his distance as Rebekah stood, dusting off her dress.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Both questions came out as growls but were laced with concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you for chasing them away."

"They didn't even deserve to retain their ability to walk," Eskel muttered under his breath. 

Hearing confirmation that she was, for the most part, unharmed, Eskel practically collapsed on the ground, no longer able to fight back the toxicity of his potions. Rebekah rushed to kneel next to him placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his knee. She looked over his body and noticed a bleeding wound on his neck, multiple scrapes and cuts on his forearms and a large, deep bite mark on his left thigh. 

"You need stitches," she stated, running towards her pack.

"It's fine, witchers heel quickly."

"The bite on your legs is bleeding profusely and the only thing holding your flesh together is your trousers."

She poured water from the water skin into a pot, setting it to boil on the embers where the fire had nearly died out. She removed the stew making Eskel a generous portion and handed him the bowl.

"Here, eat while I get set up."

Liking the fact that she seemed completely confident in what she was doing, Eskel took the offered food without a word, opting instead to observe her movements. 

She picked up her dagger throwing it in the pot of water along with two needles which she had pulled from a pouch in her pack and set the pouch down near Eskel. She took out her bar of soap and proceeded to wash her hands, methodically scrubbing under her nails and up her wrists.

"Can you take the pot off the fire please?"

Eskel set his empty bowl down and dragged himself over to move the pot next to where he was seated. 

Rebekah carefully pulled the hot dagger from the water and proceeded to cut the fabric surrounding the wound. She dislodged the material from the areas where the blood had dried and tossed the soiled fabric in the fire to burn. The witcher winced but kept still as she worked.

"Where did you learn to fight?" he asked, looking to take his mind off the pain.

"I grew up with four older alpha brothers. The youngest of them was Jaskier's age. If I wanted companionship I had to play by their rules. Whenever I could escape from the kitchen or from cleaning the house, I would join them in their sword training. My brothers cared for me enough to want my well being so they were more than willing to teach me to defend myself."

Rebekah returned the dagger to the pot of water, pulled clean rags from her pouch, and began to wash the wound.

"You say that as if your parents didn't love you."

Her face twisted for a fraction of a second, not long enough for a human to notice but unmistakable to a witcher.

"My father didn't like that I spent all my time with boys. He wanted me to learn my place as a woman." It was a half truth; he could sense it.

"And your mother?"

"She was the ideal woman and omega according to my father. She knew how to cook and clean, how to hold her tongue and how to turn over and let herself be bred."

Eskel frowned at her answer. She said it matter-of-factly but there was venom behind her words.

"Is that why you felt you had to run?" The questions were making Rebekah uncomfortable but after a month of travelling, Eskel hadn't learned much new information about the omega and was quite enjoying her sudden openness, even if he didn’t get the full story.

"I didn't mind the idea of marrying Jaskier. He was kind, gentle and a friend. I knew he would never treat me the way my father did my mother or even the way my brothers treated the women they courted. A loveless marriage is better than an abusive one."

"Do you not love Jaskier?"

"Not the way Geralt does. I suppose my love for him resembles Geralt's love for you." She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm glad you learned to wield a blade. I would not have wanted to face Jaskier's wrath had I returned to Kaer Morhen with the news of your death."

"Is that the only reason my death would have saddened you?" 

She looked into Eskel's black eyes, holding the gaze for a few seconds but turned away as if she'd decided she didn't want to know his answer. She pulled thread out of the pouch and expertly prepared one of the needles, lining herself up to make the first stitch. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" 

"The healer taught me how to care for wounds and how to make a few potions while we traveled. I can make my own suppressants if I have the right ingredients. It's come in handy in a few cities where omegas are persecuted. No one expects an omega to be educated enough to know how to make suppressants so they didn't question my buying the necessary ingredients but had I asked for the potion itself I would probably have been imprisoned on the spot or sold to the highest bidder."

Rebekah cut her thread, having finished making the last stitch on Eskel's thigh. She guided him to raise his knee and wrapped clean linen over his pants and the wound.

"Good, now I just have to clean the wound on your neck."

She changed sides, kneeling behind Eskel with one hand on his neck and a clean wet rag in the other. Eskel leaned into the soft touch, the pain all but forgotten. He'd always cared for his own wounds on the Path. The vulnerability in the situation should have frightened him but instead, he craved more. More of her hands on his body, more of her scent surrounding and soothing him, more of her caring glances when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Wow, your neck is almost completely healed."

"I told you, witchers heal quickly."

"That doesn't mean you need to let the wounds mark your skin with large, jagged scars."

Eskel's heart suddenly sank. She had all but confirmed his worst fears. She _was_ disgusted by his scars. How could she not be? A beautiful young omega with her entire life ahead of her would never associate herself with a witcher out of choice. She was enduring him with the promise of reuniting with Jaskier over winter, that was all.

Eskel stood abruptly, shaking himself from her hold. He limped to his bed roll, pulling the covers over himself without bothering to undress.

"Get some sleep. We can't stay here any longer than necessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Rebekah arrive at Kaer Morhen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scars/past injury

In the weeks following the attack, Eskel felt himself growing more distant and introverted. He was moving forward faster than he had originally intended and they would be arriving at Kaer Morhen almost a full week ahead of schedule. Rebekah didn't complain, however, simply continuing her routine the same way she had since they'd begun travelling together. As far as Eskel could tell, she didn't conduct herself any differently than she had in the previous month. If she noticed his shift in behavior, she did not acknowledge it.

He was also having an increasingly difficult time ignoring his needs and his instincts. Even if his mind told him that Rebekah wasn't interested, his body was still undeniably drawn to her scent. It didn't help that he hadn't visited a brothel since she had joined him, and he didn't dare take care of himself in the mornings while she slept beside him. The temptation to reach out and touch was too great after a particularly cold night where they had shared a bedroll for heat. Her body had fit so perfectly against his when she unknowingly pressed herself closer in her sleep. He hadn’t done anything more than meditate all night, at times even feeling too restless to even close his eyes.

The walk up the treacherous mountain pass was slower than what the witcher had grown used to over the years, but was still quicker than he had expected. Rebekah and her mare were agile enough to maneuver the uneven terrain and narrow ledges with little additional effort. He was grateful she hadn’t needed much of his help, being able to avoid getting any closer to her than was absolutely necessary.

Vesemir greeted the pair as they approached the keep, having seen them coming from afar.

“Eskel,” the eldest wolf greeted, mind obviously littered with questions as he looked Rebekah over. Eskel pulled his mentor in for a strong embrace. “Vesemir, it’s good to be home.”

“You’re early this winter and have brought a guest as I can see. Have you got any reason for coming back so soon?”

Eskel stepped away, standing a bit taller as he answered.

“This is Rebekah. I’ll let Jaskier answer for her presence.”

Without glancing back, Eskel walked Scorpion to the stables. She pursed her lips as she watched him walk away, making Vesemir’s brow furrow at the sight.

“My apologies, it seems he’s forgotten his manners after so long on the Path.”

“It’s not your place to apologize,” Rebekah replied, frustration poorly masked in her tired state.

“I had a hand in raising the lad, I’d say it makes it my place.”

She nodded thoughtfully before meeting the old witcher’s gaze.

“Geralt was the one who suggested I winter with you. I’m beginning to regret accepting his generous offer.”

“And you will undoubtedly regret it more once you meet Lambert but, luckily, he makes good enough liquor to make one forget about how much of an arsehole he is.”

Rebekah giggled, shaking her head at Vesemir’s promise and followed Eskel to the stables to brush down Dahlia.

When she returned from the stables, Vesemir escorted her to her room which was situated as far away from that of the other witchers’ as the castle allowed. Rebekah thought to take offense at the action, but after weeks on the Path with the fickle witcher, she relished in the peace and privacy. After the night of the attack, Eskel had seemed withdrawn, no longer talking over meals or during their time on the road. She wondered if her talk of sentiment and love had hit a nerve. The witchers were likely not accustomed to allowing their care for one another show in front of strangers. No matter the reason, the last few weeks had been lonely, but an evening to herself would be a welcomed respite.

She was given a quick tour of the castle which included the main hall, the kitchen, the witchers’ rooms “in case of emergency” as the old wolf had put it and, finally, the hot springs. Seeing Rebekah’s shoulders tense when they walked through the entrance, Vesemir had offered to bring a bath up to her room which she’d accepted emphatically. She’d also warned him that she would not be joining them for dinner, opting instead to retire early.

The room she was given was larger than she had expected or needed. There was a large bed with a sturdy wooden frame on the left side, facing the door. A chair sat in the opposite corner near the window with a small table where an odd selection of books was pilled. A chest of drawers stood on the same wall as the door, facing the fireplace which was in the middle of the exterior wall.

She sat in the water, staring out at the sky, watching it turn various shades of oranges and purples as the sun set over the mountain landscape. She had finished washing the dirt off her skin and hair long ago, simply relishing in the feeling of the warm water against her skin without worrying about anyone interrupting her. When the sky had turned a deep shade of blue and the water had long grown cold, she exited the tub, drying herself off.

There was a large mirror near the chest of drawers, and she made the mistake of glancing at her figure as she dug through her pack for a robe. She slowly stood from her crouched position, releasing her towel which pooled at her feet on the floor. Her fingers hesitantly came to lay on her left clavicle before following a thick white line across her chest down to her right breast. The raised skin had long since faded from its original bright red color and there was no longer any pain, but she remembered what the wound had felt like as if it were yesterday.

Her eyes travelled down to her stomach where three similar lines occupied her skin, although those were jagged not straight, then looked to her arms which were riddled with small white marks. Rebekah looked away from the mirror, shaking her head with a sigh. She pulled the soft robe over her shoulders letting the soft fabric caress her skin, masking the scars and distracting from the phantom pain. 

Wiping tears from her face, she set about emptying the biggest of her packs. She removed thick blankets and furs which she had not used on the Path as these were the ones she reserved for her nests. The others would eventually be washed and join the others as well but for the first few nights, the ones she had saved would suffice. How long had it been since she had properly nested? Months if not a year.

She began arranging the blankets the way she enjoyed most, putting the softest ones underneath so she could nestle under them as she slept. She methodically scented each item as she placed it. The top quilt was the most worn of them all, having been mended more than once over the years. There was nothing special about it other than its original owner. Jaskier had been the one to give it to her after a night of particularly wild shenanigans. They’d found themselves on the roof of her family’s barn and he had brought over the blanket to keep them warm. Seeing as he was gone the next morning, she didn’t think he would be opposed to her keeping it.

She stood a few steps back from the bed, admiring her handiwork. The walls of the nest weren’t particularly high. She preferred layering heavy blankets and having only a few pillows underneath them to cuddle into, the weight of the nest providing her with all the feeling of safety that she needed. She moved to her smallest pack, the one that contained the clothing and blankets she’d used in the last few weeks. She shuffled through the unwashed items until she found the ones she had been looking for, the clothes she’d worn the night they had been forced to camp outside while the weather was colder than what a human could bear on their own. She had wrapped them in the blanket they had shared that night, trying to lock in Eskel’s strong alpha scent.

She brought the bundle up to her nose, inhaling deeply. There was no mistaking Eskel for anything other than an Alpha, but the musk was not overpowering. His scent reminiscent of a pine forest after a light rain, fresh and earthy. She folded the items neatly and hid them below the pillow before crawling under the covers and drifting off to sleep almost instantly, finally finding a sense of home she’d spent nearly a decade searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Wolves arrive at the keep

When Lambert arrived almost two weeks after Eskel and Rebekah, he did indeed behave like an arsehole when discovering there would be not one but two guests at the keep that winter. However, his comments promptly stopped after he had his first bite of the roast venison Rebekah had prepared for their evening meal. She had been overjoyed to find a well stocked kitchen and had offered to prepare most meals as payment for the witchers' hospitality.

Vesemir was grateful for the relief although he did request to be the one to prepare the first meal once Geralt and Jaskier arrived as part of a small ritual. The old beta would never admit it, but it was a superstition of his to always cook the same meal when all the Wolves were reunited once again, having survived the year out on the Path. 

Geralt and Jaskier arrived one evening just before the pass was closed off for the season, not three days after Lambert. Until that point, neither Vesemir nor Lambert had asked many questions regarding the omega’s presence since Eskel tensed and left the room whenever the subject was broached. 

Upon hearing that the pair had arrived, Rebekah rushed outside, neglecting to put on an extra cloak to protect from the violent gusts of wind. Jaskier greeted Rebekah in an equally enthusiastic manner, hugging her tightly to his chest. Geralt jumped off Roach, embracing each of the other Wolves in turn.

“Eskel, get your omega back inside before she freezes in that thin dress.” The comment was meant to be teasing, as Geralt hugged his brother, but instead it caused everyone present to fall into an awkward silence. Lambert and Vesemir didn’t know whether to look at Rebekah or Eskel, glancing back and forth with shocked expressions.

“Not my omega,” Eskel grumbled.

“How about I take Rebekah inside and you all unload the cart and take care of Roach?” Jaskier offered, putting his arm around the omega’s shoulders as she leaned into his side for warmth.

The Wolves did as Jaskier suggested, unloading the supply cart efficiently and in silence before gathering in front of a fire in the main hall. Lambert pulled out a bottle of something he made in his still. He hadn’t mentioned what it was supposed to be, only that it was most likely unsuitable for humans.

“Were you going to mention that you’d found yourself an omega or were you simply going to sneak around all winter seeing as you aren’t even sharing a room?”

“Lambert,” Vesemir scolded from where he was sitting in the corner.

“She’s not my omega,” Eskel repeated more forcefully, although it was no more convincing than it had been the first time.

“Jaskier spent the last two months talking my ear off about how you too were undoubtedly true mates and about how he knew you’d enjoy each other's company. He was convinced you’d be together in some way or another by now though, obviously, that’s not the case.”

“Can you start by telling us who she is exactly? We were honestly beginning to think she was just a child-surprise that one of you had never claimed or something,” Lambert demanded as he handed each Wolf a glass of spirit.

And so Geralt recounted the week the four had spent at the Huntsman inn, explaining how Jaskier and Rebekah knew each other and how Eskel had spent his spontaneous rut with her despite neither of them having any recollection of it. When Geralt finished he turned his gaze to his mentor, hopping he would have some answers for them.

“Have you ever heard of people having amnesia for their entire ruts or heats?”

“Aye, I have. I’ve heard of it happening when omegas suppressed their heats for too long and were then exposed to a rutting alpha or, in the more romanticised stories, when people shared their first heats or ruts with their future mates.”

“How long is ‘too long’?” Eskel questioned without looking up from his mug.

“Multiple decades.”

Geralt scoffed.

“Seeing as she is barely two decades old, I doubt that was the reason.”

“Well then, I guess congratulations are in order, you’ve got yourself a true-mate.”

Eskel glared at Lambert who was sprawled out on a rug near the fire.

“Oh, come off it, why are you fighting against this so hard? It’s obvious you're attracted to her by the way you smell of lust whenever you get too close and the way you always glance at her when she’s not looking.”

“Because Geralt’s the one who has to fight off suitors, because you are the one that has a mysterious friend with whom you meet up with on the path, and because I am the one who always has to pay a premium in brothels and that’s _if_ there is someone there who doesn’t reek of fear upon looking at my face.”

Geralt winced at the way Eskel spoke of himself but he knew it was true. He’d experience it himself simply because he was a witcher and he was considered the pretty one amongst the three brothers, but something still bothered him. He leaned back staring Eskel straight in the eye from his place on the couch.

“Something happened on the Path.” It wasn’t a question but a statement, one which Geralt was sure to be true. When Eskel didn’t answer, he pushed further.

“She didn’t smell of fear when she met either of us and she barely glanced at your scars. What makes you think that she cares about them now?”

Eskel’s angry facade melted away, leaving him looking shy and insecure.

“She made a comment about them one night after I was wounded during a hunt. I was hired to kill a Katakan but I got caught dealing with a bunch of ghouls feeding in the mass grave it had left behind. When I finally got back to camp, I found her with some whoreson sitting on her chest, a blade to her throat and two more men lurking not far behind.

“She offered to stitch my wounds. I assume she did so as a token of her gratitude for saving her from whatever they had planned. I said I didn’t need stitches, that the wound would heal on its own with the mutations. Her answer to that was ‘it isn’t an excuse to let my wounds leave ugly scars in their wake’.” He raised his hand, stopping Geralt from speaking what he had in mind. “Before you ask: yes, she smelled of disgust, quite strongly might I add.”

“I’ll talk to Jaskier, I’m sure he knows something-”

“Leave it, Geralt. It will just make it worse for us all if you pursue this further.”

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Jaskier’s deep, throaty chuckle.

“Geralt, why don’t you ever nest? I was just in Rebekah’s room, which by the way, could not have been farther across the castle if you had tried, Vesemir, and her nest looks incredibly comfortable.”

“You can praise it all you want Jask, I will still gut you if you enter my nest.”

Eskel chuckled. “I’d heed her warning, bard. She’s handy with a blade.”

“Oh, believe me I am well aware of her talents. The first time I saw her knock her brother on his arse, she was no more than five years old.”

Jaskier sat himself directly on Geralt’s lap, circling his arms around the other’s neck. Rebekah glanced around the room before sitting at the table where the witchers normally played cards in the evenings.

Tankards of ale were offered to the newcomers who both drank from them eagerly.

“Jaskier, please stop me if, at any point during the winter, I start drinking as much as the night you left Lettenhove.”

Jaskier’s face scrunched in disgust at the memory before falling into another fit of laughter.

“I can’t believe we finished the entire bottle of your father’s spirit, it tasted horrible. Oh, I have never seen anyone as drunk as you were that night and that includes when these idiots share a bottle of White Gull.”

Geralt frowned. “I thought you hadn’t seen each other since she was 13?”

“We haven’t.”

Lambert released a low whistle. “Why were you getting drunk at such a young age? Was the noble life treating you that poorly?”

Her face twisted into a pained frown. 

“I was drowning my demons.”

“What demons would you possibly have had to drown?” he scoffed.

“You are neglecting a very important detail, my dear Lambert,” she had erased all signs of misery from her face and her tone had returned to a teasing one.

“And what would that be, sweetheart?”

“I was betrothed to Jaskier.”

Jaskier gasped in mock offense, throwing a nearby cushion at her head while the room erupted in laughter.

“I officially like her, as long as you continue to drink and jest, you are welcome here any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert thinks he has discovered what is really going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of past abuse  
> Mentions of past violence

It took no more than a week for all six occupants of the castle to fall into a comfortable rhythm of life. Jaskier and Rebekah took care of the kitchen and the stables while the witchers patched the castle walls and tended to other hard labor tasks.

Every morning, the witchers would train amongst themselves both with swords and hand to hand combat, taking turns working with Jaskier and Rebekah to improve their self-defense skills. Geralt had been rather alarmed at the idea of his mate potentially being attacked while he was out on a hunt and had suggested that Jaskier becoming as proficient with a blade as his sister would not be the worst of things. He just hoped that he would not accidently hurt himself in the process.

The evenings were mostly spent in the great hall playing either Gwent or dice and sharing stories over a pitcher of ale. Jaskier would be strumming at his lute or taking notes of the most exciting stories while Rebekah mainly sat by the fire and quietly listened to the banter. She had offered to mend any clothing that may have been damaged during the year on the path as a way of occupying herself during those nights and they had all eagerly accepted seeing as she was more skilled at sewing than all of them combined.

One night, the witchers had become particularly rowdy after pulling out their coin purses and betting madly on their card games. Geralt had accused Lambert of cheating, an accusation which was absolutely true, though Lambert was resigned to make as big of a fuss as possible before having to admit to any trickery or deceit.

While trying to back Geralt in his claim, Eskel began gesturing wildly, making Rebekah flinch by his side as one of his hands passed by her face. That was the first time Lambert noticed such a reaction from the young omega.

The second time he noticed her behaviour it was Geralt who had caused it. Rebekah had been overly absorbed in the book of poetry she had been reading and had not noticed Geralt calling her name. She had jumped up upon feeling the hand he had set on her shoulder, knocking over the chair which she had been sitting on.

What made Lambert take action were the events of the night he had shared his newest vodka with the group. It was so strong that it had been deemed “barely human safe” causing Jaskier and Rebekah to slur their words heavily before having even finished their first drink.

Jaskier had been lying on the couch, his head on Rebekah’s lap and his feet on Geralt’s. The alcohol had rendered him very affectionate and sentimental.

“Gods, how I had missed you, sister. Seri-” Jaskier hiccuped. “Seriously, I can’t believe no one,” another hiccup, “no one knew.”

“Knew what Jask?” Rebekah’s eyes were drooping, and she had stopped feeling her teeth some time ago. That was the normal thing was it not? To feel one’s teeth.

“No one knew you were alive. If you were not not alive then why’d your father not take you with ‘im when he left t’get help?” He looked at Geralt. “Can’t you see when someone’s not not alive after a monster attack?”

Geralt grunted noncommittally.

“T’was b’cause m’father had reason to b’lieve he’d killed me,” she slurred.

“What did you just say?” It was Lambert who spoke up, Eskel being too focused on his hand of cards and Geralt reading from a book on herbalism as his hand absentmindedly pet Jaskier’s shin. 

“Said m’father had reason to b’lieve it’d killed me.”

She tapped Jaskier’s head twice.

“I should go to bed. My head hurts from the liquor.”

Jaskier sat up just enough to scent her and bid her goodnight before melting into Geralt’s side, forgetting about the conversation entirely. Lambert followed her with his gaze as she left the great hall.

“I need to go make some room for the next bottle of vodka,” Lambert declared as he rose from his seat. “Be ready to lose your coin when I get back.”

He caught up to Rebekah as she walked up the final steps to her room. 

“I think you and I need to have a talk,” his voice echoed through the empty corridor.

Rebekah startled, her back hitting the stone wall as she turned around.

“Lambert, what are you doing up here?” She held her hand over her racing heart, breathing deeply from the fright.

“We need to talk,” he said firmly.

“Can’t this wait until morning?” she whined, rubbing her hand over her face.

“No, I’m drunk now and you’re going to want the night to think about what I have to say.”

She looked him over as she evaluated whether she wanted to allow the conversation to happen.

“Fine, come in my room. I’m not going to let myself freeze out here in the hall, but don’t -”

“Go near your nest,” he finished for her, “I know how it works. I’m a beta, not stupid.”

They walked into the dark room and Lambert immediately cast Igni towards the fireplace. The fire roared, flames lighting up the room and producing a wave of warm air which immediately had the omega relaxing. Rebekah gestured for Lambert to sit in the single chair by the window, opting to sit on the edge of her bed, hands buried in the blankets of her nest, grounding herself for whatever Lambert had to say. The witcher didn’t sit, however, preferring to stand by the window, looking out at the snow as it fell over the forest.

“We told Eskel that we would not interfere in whatever it is that is going on between the two of you. I say that this doesn’t count as interfering because I am going to talk about myself.”

The witcher took a deep breath, willing his voice to remain stable until he had finished speaking everything he wanted to say.

“I was older than both Geralt and Eskel when I was brought here. I have the unfortunate advantage of remembering my old life, of remembering every horrible thing my bastard father did to me and my mother.

“Not only did he believe omegas only lived to serve alphas, but he was also a _very_ mean drunk. He used to beat my mother when he came home from the tavern and used to beat me for trying to protect her. As I got older, I began noticing how my mother acted around other men, not just alphas, always flinching when men moved too fast, always wearing sleeves even in the middle of summer.”

He turned towards Rebekah for the first time since the beginning of his talk but it was her turn to avert her gaze, staring down at her sleeves which she pulled down for the umpteenth time that night.

“I don’t know what happened to you, nor do I need to… But earlier tonight you undoubtedly said that your father had reason to believe _he_ had killed you. If that is true, and I believe it is, I am guessing that he left a bloody mess in his wake and wounds like that leave their mark on the body and on the mind.”

“Why are you telling me this?” her voice was weak, obviously endeavoring to hold back her tears.

“I told you, we promised Eskel we wouldn’t get involved, but I think you should know that Eskel does not care about my past as he would not care about yours. If you think scars make you unlovable then I think you should reflect on how you feel about Eskel and about whether you judge him as harshly as you judge yourself.”

He didn’t wait for her answer before leaving the room, not expecting her to give him one. She crawled into her nest as soon as the door clicked shut, letting her tears fall freely as she clutched her pine scented blanket to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of the keep deal with the consequences of Lambert's little conversation.

Lambert was getting worried. Rebekah hadn’t left her room since his talk with her the night before, having missed their morning meal and training. He tried to look as normal as possible while Jaskier listed off all the reasons that he should go check on her. They had all agreed that she shouldn’t be disturbed if she was unwell, but the bard was getting restless.

“What if she’s in heat? We probably wouldn’t smell it because she’s so far away and she might hurt herself trying to move through the castle in her fog. What if she falls through an unstable floor?”

“Enough bard. She’s on suppressants, she probably just felt unwell because of that spirit Lambert made.”

“Yes, the vodka, that is the most reasonable explanation,” Lambert chimed in, supporting Eskel’s guess more forcefully than necessary.

Vesemir glared at him but refrained from saying anything. If he got involved every time his pups did something dubious, he would never get any rest.

“Besides, Jaskier, shouldn’t you worry about your own mate’s heat? Isn’t that supposed to happen in the next week?” Lambert diverted the conversation upon seeing Vesemir’s skeptical look.

“Oh, yes we’ve already started gathering the necessary supplies to bring to the heat room.” Jaskier clapped his hands excitedly, all worry forgotten as he started explaining what the couple had planned for the week to come.

***

Rebekah hadn’t fallen asleep until after sunrise, crying most of the night. Her room stank of anguish even to her own acclimated nose. She fought with herself, one moment being ready to confess everything to Eskel and the next wanting nothing more than to be as far from Kaer Morhen as possible.

She had passed out from exhaustion only to wake again, well after sunset, still feeling tired. She reached below her pillow for the clothing she hid there but was distressed to find that both her clothing and her blanket had lost Eskel’s scent. She frantically smelled every item of her nest trying to find even the most subtle hint of pine and rain to no avail. By the time she had finished, blankets, furs and pillows were strewn across the room.

She went to her pack rummaging through it for any item that possibly held his scent. One robe caught her attention amongst all the others. She quickly removed her clothing, draped the robe over her head and exited her room at a running pace.

***

Vesemir returned to the main hall, sporting a worried frown on his face.

“I just tried to bring a tray of food to Rebekah’s room, but she was not there.”

Three pairs of worried amber eyes and one of cornflower blue looked up at the old witcher.

“Her nest was destroyed, spread across the floor, her packs were a mess, and everything stank of panic.”

“Oh, fuck. I really thought it would work.”

The attention of the entire room shifted to the young beta.

“Thought _what_ would work?” Eskel growled.

Lambert cleared his throat, “I, uh, I meddled.”

Eskel grabbed Lambert by the collar, looking ready to throttle him but was stopped by Vesemir putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Jaskier, would she leave the castle if she was frantic? Would she run?” Vesemir kept his voice level, trying to manage his slightly drunk and impulsive pups.

Jaskier whined, “She might, though I hope she wouldn’t go out in this storm.”

Geralt cursed.

“I’ll get my armor,” Eskel rushed across the castle at a full sprint.

He hoped that whatever Lambert had said it hadn’t driven her to leave in such dangerous weather with no hope of safely returning to Ard Carraigh. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason Rebekah put herself in harm’s way, especially not if it was in an attempt to distance herself from him.

Eskel remained hopeful that if she was indeed so distressed, that he would be able to simply follow the acrid stench. Then again, the more he climbed the tower to his chambers the more he thought he was surrounded by his sweet omega’s scent. _His omega_. How he wished that were true. Two months on the path and two more in the safety of the keep had shown him that the life of a witcher didn’t need to feel like such a burden, that he could allow himself some comfort.

He reached his room, nearly taking the door off its hinges as he shouldered it open. The room was only lit by the glowing embers of the dying fire. It was a full moon that night, but the dense storm clouds were preventing any light from seeping through. Still, the darkness was no issue for the witcher who stopped dead in his tracks after crossing the threshold.

“You had us worried,” he sighed.

Rebekah looked up from where she sat on the bed, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes swollen and red.

“Lambert -,” the name came out hoarse from her crying. She cleared her throat and tried again, “Lambert said that you wouldn’t care.”

Eskel made a note to stab Lambert the next time he saw him. He knelt in front of the omega, moving as if to set his hands on her thighs, but stopping himself, the gesture feeling too intimate. He held himself on the edge of the mattress instead, fisting into the furs. 

“About you? How could I not?”

She shook her head, closing her eyes as it lowered once more.

“No, he said you wouldn’t care about my past or about my -” she didn’t finish her thought, simply turned her hands so her palms were towards the ceiling, exposing the scars that marred her forearms.

Eskel took in her appearance properly, his eyes having not left her face before that moment. He hadn’t realized until then that he had never seen her arms, nor her neck exposed. The robe she wore in that moment had an open neckline, going so far as to expose the upper part of her breasts and the long scar which resided there. Eskel exhaled sitting back on his heels, eyes wide as the realization struck. 

“You were speaking of yourself that night in the woods.”

Her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach, simultaneously hiding her forearms. She'd begun to cry again, making her breathing choppy and uneven. 

“Jaskier doesn’t know. It would -” she sniffled, “It would kill him to know that this happened because of him.”

Eskel nodded his understanding, cupping both of her cheeks in his hands and guiding her to meet his gaze.

“You don’t need to tell me either. Lambert was right, I don’t care what happened as long as I know enough to keep you safe.”

She wrapped both hands around his wrists, leaning into the touch, a small, grateful smile gracing her lips.

“Could I, maybe, share your bed tonight?” her tone was hopeful yet didn't completely hide her insecurity. 

A wave of relief and excitement washed over Eskel knowing that she trusted him enough to spend the night by his side. He also felt arousal begin to stir within him, but he quickly pushed away those thoughts.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer the comfort of your nest?”

Rebekah blushed, turning her head to the side as she answered, “It didn’t smell right anymore. It,” she exhaled, “it lost your scent.”

His heart warmed at the thought of his scent being worthy enough to permeate her nest. Eskel rose, letting his hands fall from her face. He wrapped one of his thick furs around her shoulders and she immediately pressed her nose into the pelt, her features softening as his alpha musk surrounded her. He added a log to the fire and stroked it back to life to keep her warm while he returned downstairs.

“I need to let the others know that you’re with me, but I’ll be right back. Do whatever you must to make yourself comfortable.”

He hesitated when he reached the door to the room, looking back at the omega. The tension had left her shoulders and her face looked almost content as she nuzzled the fur. Before he talked himself out of it, he crossed the small distance between them, lifting her chin and pressing his lips softly to hers. The kiss was chaste and tender, yet his heart still raced in his chest. He’d fantasized about that very moment so many times but had never imagined that she would reciprocate his kiss or his feelings.

He scented her neck briefly before rushing down the hall at the same pace he had come. He found a frantic Lambert near the bottom of the stairs.

"Eskel, I am so sorry I truly didn't think I would drive her away -"

Lambert's ramblings were cut of by a grunt as Eskel crashed into him and pulled him into a firm embrace.

"I don't know what you said but it led her to my room, so I have reason to thank you."

He pulled away from the confused beta holding on to his shoulders as he spoke.

"Bring your friend any time you want, I will welcome them with open arms. I can only imagine how much you must miss them throughout the entire winter."

"You're being wise brother, it doesn't become you,” Lambert mocked though his relief was obvious. “I'll track down the others. You shouldn't keep your omega waiting."

Eskel clapped him on the shoulder and turned, darting up the steps two at time.

When he entered the room for the second time, he found Rebekah curled up under the blankets in his bed. She looked small and peaceful and the entire room smelled of happy omega.

"How do you want me?" he kept his voice low to avoid startling her.

She groggily lifted her head to answer, "In your smallclothes like you did on the path is fine."

Within seconds he had stripped and slid under the covers. She immediately pressed her body into his side, throwing one leg over his hips and one arm on his chest with her palm over his heart. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulders before clutching her protectively to his chest. He hissed when her cold nose came in contact with the side of his neck, right on his pulse point.

"How is it that your nose is the coldest part of your body?" he whispered with a laugh.

"Do you mind? I can move."

His arms tightened their hold, "Don't you dare."

She smiled into his neck and let herself be lulled to sleep by the slow rhythm of her alpha's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place seven years before the events of the main timeline. Jaskier is 18 and Rebekah is 13. This is the last night they spend together before Jaskier leaves to become a bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference to abusive family life, reference to dub-con with a prostitute

Rebekah had been stuck in the kitchen all day since her father had caught her sword fighting with her brothers the day before. She had to be careful not to anger him for the rest of the week or she feared he would not let her see Julian when he returned to Lettenhove on Friday. The young viscount was coming home after more than a year in Oxenfurt at the academy and she could not have been more excited.

She had missed having her partner in crime around although she knew how happy he was to be studying at the Academy. He wrote to her often, talking about his growing skills as a composer and lyricist as well as his love for other academic subjects. He sometimes, being the ever growing romantic, also talked about a certain conquest that had recently broken his heart.

She had no illusions; she knew marrying the viscount would involve a great deal of mistresses, but she couldn't bring herself to care. As long as she was out of her father's home and that Julian remained as kind in his adulthood as he had been when growing up, her life would be satisfying enough.

The Pankratz family had organized a feast in honor of their only son returning to Lettenhove and she and her family were invited as guests of honor. She was dreading being under the watchful eyes of all the nobility in Lettenhove and neighboring towns.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her brothers walked in, their loud voices filling the small room. Her two eldest brothers didn’t live in the family home anymore, having already gotten married to omegas of noble standing. Eryk, the youngest, was awaiting Julian’s return with as much impatience as she was. Lukasz was only a year older than Eryk and had also known Julian well.

“Are you looking forward to seeing your betrothed again, little sister?”

“I’m looking forward to seeing Julian again, yes. I’ve missed having an educated alpha around.”

Both the brothers gasped in mock offense, stealing chunks of food from her workstation. She sank a knife upright in the wooden counter, less than an inch from Eryk’s hand.

“If you keep stealing all my vegetables this roast will be tasteless.”

Eryk slowly removed his hand, taking an apple from the pantry instead. They sat at the small table, enjoying their snack as they kept their sister company. They knew how much it displeased her to be stuck doing housework but wouldn’t dare speak up to their father about it. They also believed that as one of the women in the family, her duty was to cook and clean for the men though they did allow her to fence with them on occasion.

Lukasz, like Julian, had a strong appetite for women and was not afraid to speak of it in her presence. He had once said that it was no use shielding her from what her own future held. He was currently telling Eryk of his most recent tryst, an omega he had found at a brothel while he was on business in Novigrad with their father. Apparently, he had paid a premium to spend a day of her heat in her bed, an experience which he said was well worth the coin. He described how the girl had been writhing on the bed, begging for him to take her any way he liked. Eryk was jealous, complaining that he hadn’t had the luck to lay with an omega yet, having to content himself with betas.

“Maybe, if you’re lucky, you’ll find yourselves mates who actually love you and whom you love in return regardless of their second genders.”

“When did you become such an idealist?” Eryk scoffed.

“I’m the youngest and the only daughter and Ludwik is the eldest alpha son, we were never going to get anything other than arranged marriages but you two can still choose who you wish to mate. I’d suggest taking advantage of your fortune,” she looked up from the potatoes she was peeling.

“I know you think you are being wise, but you should stop speaking of things you do not understand, dear _sister_ ,” Lukasz leveled her with the same look their father gave her when he was angry, making her hang her head submissively and return to her task.

“Lads, the kitchen isn't your place, we have business to attend to.”

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison before rushing out of the room.

Rebekah’s heart began to race as her father circled around the counter to her side. He scruffed the back of her neck forcefully and turned her so she was facing him.

“I suggest that you take example from your mother and do _not_ bring me shame at the Pankratz’s banquet. I spared you yesterday for the sack of appearance, but I will not hesitate to punish you if you behave like anything other than a perfect future bride.”

“Yes, sir.”

He hummed, releasing her neck and followed his sons to his study.

Rebekah kept her mind focused on her tasks until the end of the week and was able to avoid any more of her father’s threats. Friday soon came and Julian arrived early in the afternoon. His first visit was to his parents’ family home, then to Rebekah’s to visit with Eryk. Of course, he knew that Eryk, Lukasz and her father were occupied elsewhere with preparations for the banquet the following evening. He’d surprised Rebekah by sneaking into the stables where she was brushing Dahlia.

“Julian!” she dropped the brush and rushed into his outstretched arms.

“I missed you,” Julian whispered into her hair.

“And I you, but if my father catches us together, he,” she caught herself before she let slip what he would really do. “He won’t let me attend the banquet,” she said instead.

“I didn’t want the first time I saw you again to be in a room full of nobles where I wouldn’t be able to hug you properly.”

She nuzzled his neck, taking comfort in his scent.

“Go, I’ll see you tomorrow. And don’t forget, you owe me a ballad.”

“Anything for you, my lady.” He bowed dramatically and left the stables before he could be seen.

The feast came soon enough, and Rebekah was extra careful of her manners and behaviour. She demonstrated submission to every alpha whom she was presented to and did not make eye contact with anyone during the meal. She kept quiet as the others around her spoke only responding when she was spoken to directly.

Her mother was on her left and her father sat on the other side of his wife. Julian was seated to her right and although he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, he participated in the lively debates voicing his opinion when he felt it necessary.

He noticed that Rebekah was uncharacteristically quiet, but he assumed that being barely thirteen at a table full of nobles while her future was riding on her upcoming presentation was cause enough to be pensive.

Rebekah's father was invited to say a few words about the upcoming nuptials which, although still uncertain, were part of the reason there had been a feast in the first place. Rebekah mostly ignored her father's words, only catching a stray sentence now and again.

"We have no doubt that you will care for our youngest born and ensure her health and happiness."

Rebekah knew that what her father _actually_ meant was that her marriage to the viscount took her off his hands while elevating her family's standing in society which ensured _his_ health and happiness.

His only daughter was his biggest shame, always trailing after her brothers or spending time with the neighbour's son. She had a spitfire personality and enjoyed sword-fighting whenever she had the chance. He had punished her more than once for it, but she didn't seem to care. The more she showed signs of rebellious or alpha-like behaviour the more he punished her and treated her like an omega, grooming her into what he thought a proper wife should be. 

As the evening went on Julian and Rebekah had been able to sneak away from the watchful eyes of their parents and her brothers, counting on their growing drunkenness to keep them occupied well into the night. 

They went their separate ways, agreeing to meet on the roof of Rebekah's family stables as soon as possible. She returned to her house and picked the lock to her father's liquor cabinet. She retrieved a full bottle of clear liquid though she had no idea as to what the contents were. Jaskier had gone to retrieve his lute and had also taken a large blanket from his room.

Rebekah climbed up the side of the stables with a level of agility that stunned Julian. What he didn't know is that she had had to hide there at least once a month since he had left for the Academy. Julian handed her his lute before following her up himself with a bit more difficulty and a lot of help from the younger girl.

They sat with their backs to the town, looking out over the forest that surrounded her family's land. Julian placed the blanket around Rebekah's shoulders then pulled his lute out of its old, beat-up case. He began plucking absentmindedly at the strings as he talked about life in Oxenfurt. Rebekah loved the way his eyes shone a little brighter with every passing second.

After finishing about half of the clear liquid, they were both well and truly drunk but that didn't stop them from further sipping at the bottle. Julian had started performing raunchy songs that he'd learned from taverns in Novigrad, leaving Rebekah a giggling mess.

"I need to talk to you about something," Julian announced after storing his lute back in its case.

"Alright," she answered through chattering teeth. The night had grown colder, and a light breeze had picked up. Julian moved closer wrapping one side of the blanket around his shoulders so she could press into his side and share his heat.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, I think you might have mentioned that before," she teased.

Julian's face remained serious, however, something that didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah.

"What's worrying you, Julian?"

"I've been thinking a lot these past few months and well… I really like singing and making up songs. I've performed some of the songs I know in taverns and some people actually liked it. The noble life doesn't interest me, it never has," he paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Julian, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that, when I leave tomorrow morning, I won't be coming back. I'm going to write to my parents telling them that I'm breaking the betrothal and renouncing any of my noble standings. You are like a sister to me and it doesn’t feel right to go through with the marriage. I want to travel the Continent, go on adventures and maybe, one day, my songs will be good enough to make me a famous bard."

It was a good thing that Julian was looking away from her because she couldn't hide the sadness of disappointment on her face. Without Julian, she wasn't sure that she would ever be safe from her father or any other man he would try to betroth her to if she did present as an omega, but she also loved him in return and she didn't want to be the reason he had to give up on his dreams.

If she just confessed to Julian all her worries, all her secrets, she was sure that he would stay long enough to complete the marriage contract and take her with him but that would be of no use to his career. No one would want a bard with a teenage wife trailing after him. Bards were supposed to be free and happy, flirting wildly with their audiences. There was also no guarantee that his parents wouldn't force him to stay by some means or another if he remained in Lettenhove any longer.

She wiped away a tear before the alpha would see it and resigned herself to hiding her true feelings, taking a long drink from the bottle of spirit before speaking again, "If you're going to be a famous bard, you're going to need a better name than Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove."

Julian’s head shot up, smiling brightly at the apparent acceptance and scented Rebekah to show his gratitude.

"Do you have any suggestions for me?"

She looked down at the embroidered flowers on the blanket that was currently keeping them warm and her lips twisted into a coy smile.

"How about Buttercup? It will make you sound all cute and cuddly and distinguish you from other alphas."

"No one is going to request 'Fishmonger's Daughter' to a bard with a name like _Buttercup_."

"Well that was my one and only idea," she picked up the bottle, holding it a little above her head. "A toast to the greatest bard the Continent will ever know, whatever you choose to call yourself." She took another long drag from the bottle and handed it to Julian for him to do the same.

The rest of the night passed mostly as a blur. She remembered a lot of laughter and giggles, but she couldn't recall what they had spoken about. All she knew was that some time between then and the moment she woke, Julian and his lute had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah's father finally snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fits in the previous flashback timeline  
> Violence  
> Abuse  
> Blood and Wounds

The letters came a month after Julian's departure. One to his parents to renounce all his noble rights and one to her father apologizing for breaking the betrothal. Her father hadn't taken the news very well, that is to say, he took it horribly.

Rebekah had known something was wrong when she and her brothers were called into her father's study. His desk was covered in parchments, but the one letter stood out amongst the others. She immediately recognized Julian's impeccable script writing and the extra flourish he added when signing his name.

"Come here, girl," he growled, gesturing at the spot next to where he stood behind the massive wooden desk.

Rebekah hesitated, looking to her brothers on either side of her.

"Now!" he shouted when she didn't move fast enough.

She scurried to his side where he wasted no time before grabbing her by the back of the neck and jerking her head down, her nose nearly touching the open letter. She'd had the reflex to brace herself with her palms against the desk, stopping her from having her face smashed against it. 

"Read it."

After a few seconds of silence her father pulled her up and slapped her with the back of his right hand. Eryk and Lukasz flinched as the loud smack echoed in the room but knew better than to speak up or move from their positions. 

"Out loud you wench!" he ordered before pushing her back into position, never releasing his hold on her neck.

"I, Julian Alfred Pankratz, regret to inform you that I cannot in good conscience follow through with the betrothal agreement between myself and your daughter Rebekah. I have chosen to recuse myself from any noble title and am therefore not worthy of -"

Her words were cut off by a hand wrapping around her throat and pinning her to a wall. She had to stand on the tip of her toes as she was pulled upwards. 

"What did you do, huh? What did you do to push away the Viscount?"

"N'thing t'was his d'cision," she croaked. Immediately she knew she had made a mistake.

"You knew? He told you this would happen!?"

The sound of another hit echoed through the room. He had used his fist this time and she could already feel the blood dripping down her chin from where her lip had been split open.

"You let him bed you, didn't you? Let him treat you like a whore and now he's lost his interest, hasn't he?"

"No, swear 'e n'ver touched m'," she was frantic, grasping at her father's wrists hopping he would loosen his hold. 

She yelped, feeling herself be propelled forward onto the ground. She landed harshly on her hands and knees, coughing furiously as she tried to catch her breath.

Eryk chose that moment to speak up, incapable of watching their father continue. He took a tentative step forward lifting his hand in a signal for the angry alpha to pause his assault.

"Sir, I know Julian and I can tell you with absolute certainty that he would not act dishonorably towards our family. Furthermore, he has never had the opportunity to take Rebekah to bed since they have never been left unchaperoned."

"What about the night of the feast? You think I didn't see them sneaking off together? You think I didn't notice when my whore of a daughter snuck back into her bed the next morning?"

Eryk's eyes flickered down to his sister for half a second before continuing his defense.

"I don't know where Rebekah was, but Julian was with me. He escorted her home then came to find me. I had slipped away with a few of the servant girls and he joined us in sharing half a dozen bottles of wine."

Rebekah kept her head down as she sobbed. She couldn't tell whether the tears were from grief, pain, fear or the relief of someone finally taking a stand against her father in her defense. 

" **Where were you**?" he asked, fully utilizing his alpha voice.

"On the roof of the stables, looking at the stars. I fell asleep there," it wasn't a lie, the alpha voice didn't allow her mind to fabricate one, but it was not the full truth and would be enough to corroborate what Eryk had said.

"If you're so keen on protecting her then you should have no qualms making sure she doesn't set a foot out of line until she is married to whomever I chose as her husband. One slip and heads will roll, do you understand me?" he looked at both Lukasz and Eryk for confirmation. 

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

"Get her out of my sight," he scoffed in disgust, turning to sit in his chair and waving them off.

Eryk leaned down and without a second of hesitation, scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the room with his older brother in tow.

Eryk insisted on taking care of Rebekah for the rest of the evening, cleaning her wound and scenting her as she cried. It was one of his rare moments of affection and she welcomed it completely. It reminded her of their younger days when he and Julian would play in the yard and she would be trailing after them, looking for a bit of company to fill the void in her lonely life.

If Julian’s letter hadn’t set everyone in the house on edge, the sudden change in her sent a few days later had been shocking enough to elicit a reaction even from her mother. It was official. She was an omega, and everyone looked at her differently. Her brothers’ faces were filled with guilt, her mother shed a tear whenever she caught a wave of her scent, and her father was overjoyed, having renewed his hope of finding his daughter what he considered to be a decent match.

One night, after dinner, she snuck out of the house, heading for the roof of the stables. She wanted a moment of peace away for the stares and the expectations. She stayed there well after all the lights in the house had gone out, listening to the birds in the forest and the wind howling through the trees. When she got cold enough, she climbed back down the side of the stables, landing with a loud thud. She was startled by a deep voice behind her.

“So, this is where you always disappeared to when you’re hiding from me.”

“I - I just like looking at the stars,” she tried.

“Bollocks. You think I haven’t noticed you conveniently disappearing when you’ve done something wrong and deserve a good thrashing.”

He stalked towards her, pushing his forearm against her throat, and pinning her back against the exterior wall of the stables.

“Do you know what trouble you’ve caused me now? No one of noble blood between here and Novigrad wants anything to do with a ruined omega. They’ve all heard of the defiant girl that piece of shit Pankratz was betrothed to and assume that he’s already taken your maidenhead. I’m inclined to agree.”

“No, I swear I haven’t -”

“I don’t care anymore. You’re fucking useless to me, you wench. All you do is cause trouble and cost me coin.”

She heard the tell-tale sound of a blade being freed from its sheath. Panic took over her mind and her body moved of its own accord. She lifted her knee, driving it into her father’s groin then pushed him away with all her strength. She took off running towards the forest, hoping to put as much distance between herself and the man screaming behind her. Lucky for her, she was wearing trousers that night and not an inconveniently large dress. 

It was pitch black with only a small sliver of the moon lighting her way. There was a small path that was used by her brothers when they went hunting but if she followed that path, she would be too easy to catch up to. However, before she could make a decision, she was jerked back by her hair, yelping in pain. She stumbled backwards, feeling a blade pressed firmly against the skin of her neck.

“You can’t fucking run from me. You’re mine to do with as I please.”

Her father was built like a typical alpha, being over a head taller than her and as wide as a bear. Her father never went hungry, unlike she and her mother who were always fed last. She elbowed him in the ribs, making a small grunt escape from his throat. She hit him again, the second time making him free his fistful of her hair. She pushed forward, hissing as the edge of the blade slashed the skin of her chest. She veered off the main path looking for a place to hide.

She hopped down a small drop in the ground and sat back against it, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle her panting. Her other hand touched the burning wound in her chest, making her cry out. She looked at her shaking fingertips, which were now stained crimson. Bile crept up her throat as tears streamed down her face.

If she made it back to the house, maybe her brothers could protect her. She couldn't defend herself against a blade with her bare hands, she could barely have held her own against her father if he hadn’t had a weapon with her small frame.

No, he would expect her to run for the house. She needed to run the other way. She listened for his footfalls in the distance. When she judged them to be far enough away, she forced her legs to move and ran along the uneven ledge in the forest floor, hoping it would conceal her.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't hear her father’s footfall getting closer over her own deep panting. She was able to jump aside just in time to block the first movement of the blade through the air. She cried out as the blade broke skin once again, creating a deep gash in her left forearm but she had no time to dwell on it.

She jumped from side to side blocking and dodging the dagger. The cuts were adding up, her arms burning as much as her chest was from both the bleeding wound and sucking in breath after painful breath. All she needed was to disarm him. If she could just hold him off until he got tired enough, she would be able to knock the blade out of his hands, grab it and run for help.

Her father was grunting and growling, cursing her for being a girl, for being an omega, and for ever being born. She didn’t bother arguing, she knew he meant every word of his ravings. She stepped back narrowly avoiding the blade as it passed by her cheek but tripped on an exposed root. Her arms waved in the air, trying desperately to catch her balance to no avail. She hit the ground so hard, the wind got knocked out of her lungs. She tried to keep her father at bay by throwing kicks when a searing pain passed through her abdomen.

“There you go you fucking wench. Finally getting what you deserve.”

The dagger twisted in her stomach before being ripped out. Her hands flew to her stomach, legs falling from their defensive position. Her father knelt next to her, flipping the dagger so he held it in a reversed grip. He struck again this time putting his entire weight behind the blow, once again twisting the blade before pulling it out.

Her hands suddenly felt very cold compared to the hot liquid spewing from her wounds. She turned onto her side, wheezing, and coughing up blood. She’d been scared before but now she was terrified. She knew her father would probably be her death, but finally being confronted with that reality had her mind racing.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She thought she was going to be sick from the foul taste of iron on her tongue. She looked up into her father’s eyes, which were black as night. His face was twisted into an irate scowl, drops of spit falling from his snarl as he yelled at her. She had stopped hearing the words after the second hit. She was fighting to stay conscious, eyes either rolling back in her head or struggling to stay open.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your precious Julian will meet you in hell.”

He punctuated his words with a final, brutal hit, burying the blade to the hilt in her upper abdomen. He put pressure as he twisted the dagger for the final time, waiting until air bubbles stopped forming in the blood that had pooled in her mouth before pulling it out and walking away.

Her father’s face was not the last thing she saw before the world went dark. She wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it, but she swore that a pair of bright green eyes met hers, shining in a way that felt impossible with such little moonlight. A biter liquid was forced down her throat and she felt her body be lifted almost weightlessly into the air as her own eyes shut and she drifted out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel wakes in his bed with Rebekah and morning shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to the main timeline folks. This is mostly smut so if you don't like that you can skip ahead.  
> Smut  
> Sexy biting

Eskel was surprised at how peacefully he slept, waking in the same position he had fallen asleep in. He buried his nose in Rebekah's hair, inhaling her sweet scent as she continued to slumber, her body tightly pressed against his. His hands drifted over the thin robe she'd worn to his room, feeling every curve of her body below his fingers.

She stirred softly before pressing her lips gently to his neck. Eskel groaned, the sound encouraging her to carry on, kissing up his jaw and eventually his scarred cheek.

"Hmm, 'Mega," he sighed, still drowsy from his sleep.

Eskel whined when, all too soon, she stopped her tender ministration. Rebekah began to pull away making him reach out for her, desperate to preserve the feeling of her body against his but she was quicker, straddling his hips and steadying herself with her hands against his chest.

Eskel remained immobile, his breath and heartbeat growing quicker with every passing second. She looked angelic above him, the day's first rays of light accentuating her beautiful face. Her long raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and chest in high contrast to the white fabric covering her skin.

Without thinking, his hands went to her thighs, his thumbs toying with the hem of her skirt. Her honey-colored eyes looked at him with a shine that he'd never seen before, and he briefly wondered if that was what they looked like when she was truly happy. He'd seen her happy before, in the evenings when she would laugh with them as they exchanged stories of their travels but there had always been a hint of sadness behind it. Perhaps her confession had freed her mind of a weight that she had been carrying for far too long.

She bit at her bottom lip, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. In that moment, he decided that he would do anything for that smile. He lifted a hand, brushing his knuckles against her cheek as he moved to the nape of her neck and pulled her to his lips. Everything about the kiss was intoxicating from her taste, to the way her body pressed against his chest, to the soft moans that escaped her throat.

He felt his cock stirring in his smalls and he cursed himself for not having more self-control. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel pressured to please him, but those thoughts were promptly erased when hints of lust appeared in her scent. There was no mistaking it for anything but desire.

They parted all too soon, both panting heavily from lack of breath. Her hands found his wrists and guided them below the hem of her robe. He gladly complied with the invitation, lifting the loose-fitting fabric over her head and discarding it on the floor with his own clothing from the previous night. She had closed her eyes, presumably bracing herself for rejection but none would come. She opened them again, betraying her surprise when his fingertips brushed over her stomach ever so tenderly.

"You're breathtaking, 'Mega."

The things he wished to do to her, _for_ her. He wanted to wipe away any dreadful memories she may have and replace them with ones of him worshiping her body inch by inch. 

Eskel sat up, trailing his hands over her sides and back while placing open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck. She arched her back, releasing a wanton gasp. Her fingernails dug into the broad expanse of his back, spurring him on. He put a hand under her hips and flipped her to lay beneath him on the mattress.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his middle pulling him closer to her core as her fingers tangled in his hair. He relished the feeling of her fingers on his scalp as he continued to lavish her body, moving his mouth to her breasts.

“Please, Eskel. My alpha.”

His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting against her and causing another obscene sound to escape her lips. He tested her folds, exploring her tightness with his fingers and slowly stretching her for him. His mouth found one of her stiffened nipples, biting and teasing the hard bud.

Her small hands pressed against his chest, pushing him up. His heart sank, fearing he had done something untoward but before his thoughts could get away from him, his smallclothes were pushed down his arse, exposing his throbbing cock. He kicked the fabric off the bed and braced himself on his forearm as he aligned himself with her slit. He teased her folds, coating his weeping tip with her juices. She crashed her lips to his in a feverish kiss as he stretched her muscles inch by inch.

He swallowed her moans as he remained still, allowing her to adjust to his girth. If he was honest with himself, he was also taking a break to stave off his release which was already threatening to overtake his body only a few seconds after breaching her tight cunt. She broke the kiss, keeping their foreheads together and nodded for him to continue.

He pulled out slowly until only his head was still buried and thrust back in with one swift motion. He kept his pelvis to hers, brushing against her clit with every stroke and making the lewdest sounds escape her mouth. Her frigid toes were pressed against his arse urging him to sink ever deeper. He was happy to oblige, sheathing himself balls-deep again and again at a slow, intimate pace.

Rebekah was clutching his biceps with her hands, nails digging into his skin as she kissed and nibbled at his mating gland.

"You can bite if you want, it won't take unless it's during a heat."

Her amber eyes met his. "What's the point then?" she panted.

His lips turned up into a sly grin.

"Do you want me to show you?" he punctuated his question with a particularly strong roll of his hips.

"Yes, please show me, Alpha," she moaned into his ear as her nails began to draw blood. 

He pulled away making Rebekah whine from the emptiness, but it soon turned into a yelp as he flipped her onto her stomach. A fresh wave of arousal wafted off the omega and Eskel took it as a sign to continue. He lifted her hips up, slipping a pillow under her then returned his cock to her throbbing folds, blanketing her with his body. He intertwined their fingers, returning to his sensual pace. He teased the skin of her neck and shoulders, kissing, licking and leaving dark love-bites anywhere he could reach.

The change of position had allowed him a few seconds to cool down, but his level of arousal had quickly climbed once again. He could feel Rebekah's hands clutching his harder as she too approached her peak. Just as he was about to crash over the edge, he bit into Rebekah's mating gland, causing her orgasm to crash through her like a riptide. She cried out, throwing her head onto his shoulder. The contractions in her core milked Eskel’s cock as he emptied himself against her womb. Goosebumps travelled over his skin as the waves of pleasure rolled through his body.

Eskel released her neck, licking at the bloody wound he had made while smoothing his hands up and down her body. The feeling of vibrations against his chest made him freeze.

"Are - are you purring?"

The vibrations grew stronger and Eskel preened. No one had ever purred around him before except maybe, on very rare occasions, his brethren. He was certain none of the whores he had been with had ever purred after sex.

"The bite was… incredible. Can I do it to you too?"

The omega’s eagerness made him laugh.

"Yes 'Mega. Anytime you want."

She wiggled below him and Eskel moved to lay beside her. She immediately nuzzled into his side like she had the night before and resumed her purring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah and Eskel head to the hot springs and have their first honest conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Horny,  
> References to: abuse shown in previous chapter, abusive a/b/o heats/ruts, potential dub-con/non-con, virginity (of course our Eskel is a sweetheart and didn’t actually do anything wrong because consent is sexy)

Eskel was laying on his back in his bed, one arm bent under his head and Rebekah pressed into his other side. Neither of them had said anything for a long while. Her fingers were absentmindedly drawing shapes through the hair on his chest while his free hand grazed up and down her back.

“We should really get you cleaned up,” he suggested, kissing the top of her head. “Come down to the springs with me, the others can do without us for one morning.”

Rebekah shifted awkwardly under his touch and she tilted her face down, hiding it from his view.

“I think it would be better if I didn’t go down. I’ll get myself a bath.”

All of the sudden, Eskel had flipped them over, sliding between Rebekah’s legs so she had no choice but to look up at him.

“I’ll make sure that the lads stay out if that’s what worries you.”

His thumb brushed over the apple of her cheek. Based on her reaction, it was obvious he had touched a sore spot. She had never been down to the springs. At first, he thought it was because she was the only woman, but it hadn’t been hard to put two and two together once he’d seen her scars.

“They shouldn’t have to restrict themselves in their own home. I don’t want to put them out.”

Eskel shook his head, putting a stop to her ramblings before her mind could get the best of her.

“It’s not an imposition.” His tone was firm. “Please don’t worry yourself with everyone else and let me take care of you. You have the same right to comfort as any one of us. If you don't want the others to see you or your scars, they will gladly give us time alone in the springs without need of an explanation."

"What if I wanted to be by myself?"

Eskel felt a tinge of guilt. Of course, she would need more than one night in bed with him to feel fully comfortable.

"Then I will stand outside the door until you are done."

She gave him a soft, grateful smile before pulling him down to meet her lips. She touched him so tenderly, like she feared he would break. There was nothing delicate about his past trips to brothels, they were normally rushed and detached. When she broke the kiss she nodded gently, indicating she was ready to move down to the springs.

Eskel rose, pulling on his trousers from the night before and digging around for fresh clothes to change into once he had washed. Rebekah slipped her light robe over her head, shivering as she left the protection of Eskel's bed. Hearing her teeth clatter behind him, he took out an extra chemise and offered it to the young woman. She giggled as she put it on, raising her arms to show the large panels of excess fabric on either side of her torso.

"How are you this wide?" There was no malice in her tone, she was only jesting.

"It's a witcher thing," he shrugged.

"That can't be the only reason. Geralt and Jaskier are the same size and I dare say they would both fit in this at the same time."

Eskel placed both hands on Rebekah's waist, rolling his eyes and smiling down at her.

"My family, the one I was born into, they were mountain-folk. From what I've seen over the years they tend to be built a little larger than people whose family came from cities. Harder lifestyle and whatnot."

Rebekah trailed her fingers down his neck and across his broad shoulders.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it. It suits you."

Eskel was sure that if he'd been a normal man, a blush would have crept up his cheeks at the compliment. Rebekah barely noticed the hint of mischief in his eyes before he bent down and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room. She squealed in surprise then burst into a fit of laughter. That morning, Eskel had begun making a mental list of his favorite sounds. So far, her laughter, her purring and her moans of pleasure were tied for first place.

"You know, I can walk. You weren't _that_ rough with me."

"I know you could, but _someone_ decided to sneak up to my room barefoot last night and the freezing stone floor will not be pleasant on their feet."

"Alright, fair point. Would you rather we went to my room now or after the springs?"

"Well, if we go after, I have to carry you back up."

"After it is then."

Eskel's entire body shook below her as he released a deep, throaty laugh at her antics.

When they finally made it to the springs, Eskel set her down carefully near an old wooden bench. There was a set of shelves filled with various soaps and towels on one side and on the other was space to place their clothes to keep them dry while they bathed.

"Shout if you need anything. I'll be right outside the door."

Eskel turned to walk away but stopped when her hand found his wrist.

"Stay, please."

"I thought -"

"I asked what you would do _if_ I wanted to be alone. I don't wish to be alone."

Eskel nodded. "Let me lock the door."

In that moment, Eskel was thankful that Jaskier had demanded they put a lock on the door to the springs when he realized that witchers had absolutely no shame amongst each other and _would_ in fact interrupt his and Geralt’s shenanigans to use the springs if they really wanted to. When Eskel heard them going at it he normally turned around, but Lambert did not care at all. He wouldn't even mind if they kept going as long as he got to sit in the hottest part of the pool.

When he returned by Rebekah's side, she had disrobed and was placing her clothes on one of the shelves. Eskel removed his trousers quickly then stepped down into the pool, holding the omega’s hand to keep her steady as she joined him. Rebekah let out an obscene groan as she sank into the hot water, making Eskel smirk.

“I knew you would like it.”

He sat on one of the stone ledges and pulled Rebekah to sit on his lap. She didn’t object, simply leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

“This feels fantastic, Love. Thank you.”

Eskel roamed his hands over Rebekah’s body, thinking he would never get sick of feeling her skin against his, while she occupied herself by fervently scenting his neck. She was in a near meditative state of calm as she let herself bask in her alpha’s scent and was startled when Eskel’s deep voice broke the silence in the room.

“It was your father who hurt you wasn’t it?” His hands hand drifted over the scars in on her stomach. “That’s why Lambert spoke to you? And why you think Jaskier might blame himself?”

She looked down at her lap with a small nod.

“Oh, ‘Mega-” he brushed his knuckles over her cheek before tilting her chin up so her eyes were locked with his - “he will never put his hands on you again. I swear it.”

“I believe you. I know you wouldn’t let him, but I have no intention of putting myself in his way either. I will never go back to Lettenhove so long as I live.”

“Not even to see your brothers?”

She sighed. “I’m not sure if I want to see them again. Not all of them anyway. I wasn’t completely honest about them. They taught me to fight and defend myself, but they never stood up for me or protected me from him. Eryk got the courage to do so, once, right before...” She didn’t need to finish her thought, Eskel understood what she meant.

“He was kind and soft-spoken. He and Jaskier were best friends growing up. I think the reason he couldn’t protect me was that he wasn’t quite strong enough to protect himself from my father's wrath.” A faint smile graced her lips as she remembered the youngest of her brothers but still rubbed her neck in her unease, accidentally causing a few drops of blood to trickle from her bite mark.

“I should take care of that.”

Eskel lifted Rebekah from his lap, setting her down next to him and climbed out of the pool.

“What kind of soap would you like? Jaskier has loads laying around, he always brings back more than we need.”

“Choose whatever you want me to smell like.” She bit her lip, shamelessly staring at his backside as he moved.

“Citrus it is then.” He picked out a pale, orange-colored soap and a dark green one for himself.

“You know, I can smell you, ‘Mega.” He returned by her side in the pool leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Do you already need your alpha again?”

A shiver traveled down Rebekah’s spine as she wrapped her hands around Eskel’s neck.

“I’ve needed you for the last four months,” she whined, kissing at his jaw.

He pulled her hands away, making her whimper.

“Behave. I need to clean your neck and probably your thighs.”

He set to work, wetting and soaping up a rag then washing the blood from her wound.

“By the way you’re pouting, you would think you’re the one about to go into heat, not Geralt.”

Rebekah’s shoulders stiffened under his touch and Eskel quickly removed his hands from her body.

“Does that worry you?”

“I-” She lifted her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs in a desperate attempt to gain a bit of modesty. “Heats and ruts at my house were never pleasant, for the omegas involved.”

“What about your own heats after you left?”

“I have never been off the suppressants.”

Eskel’s hand moved to the back of his neck as he thought. There was a deafening silence as his mind pieced together the bits of information she had provided.

“So, that heat when we… that was your first heat ever?”

She nodded shyly, staring off across the room.

“And your maidenhead…” Eskel winced as he spoke the words.

She nodded again, glancing up at him from the corner of her eye.

“Are you mad?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

His brows shot up in surprise. “‘Mega, why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know. Alphas always make such a big deal out of it, I thought maybe…”

Eskel gently placed his large hand on Rebekah’s cheek. She turned her head and was surprised to see worry marring his face.

“I don’t care either way-” he assured her- “but I do feel guilty that you were thrown into a heat that you don’t remember at all because of me. I worry that I might have forced myself on you and that I will never know otherwise because I can’t remember anything either.”

All of the sudden, Rebekah was moving to straddle his lap, nuzzling at his neck with her hands in his hair the way omegas sometimes did to comfort their alphas.

“No, no, no, Alpha, you are good, you would never hurt anyone like that. I’ve heard people say that alphas don't lose themselves just because they're in rut and anyone who uses that as an excuse is a horrible person to begin with. You’re not like that, Alpha.”

Eskel wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to his chest. He hadn’t realized her omega instincts were so strong nor that she had already accepted him so completely as her alpha.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m okay, I promise. Can you look at me ‘Mega?” She sat back on her heels, bringing her forehead to his.

“Can we just pretend like that never happened? Like this morning was our first time and you were absolutely perfect?”

“Anything for you, ‘Mega.”

She smiled brightly and locked her lips with his, sealing their agreement with a passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
